


Between the Sheets

by sach_a_nerd



Series: The Aftermath [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An ending that will make you smile, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sach_a_nerd/pseuds/sach_a_nerd
Summary: It can be read as a one-shot but it is an extra chapter of my fanfic, “I’ll always find my way back to you”.





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> It can be read as a one-shot but it is an extra chapter of my fanfic, “I’ll always find my way back to you”.

_You would fight beside him?_

_I would._

The words of Sansa and Brienne echoed in Jaime’s mind as he followed Brienne towards the Guesthouse. All night he fought to remain by Brienne’s side. To this very moment, he could recall every piercing scream that she let out during the battle. Each scream made his blood run cold. He feared that any of them would be her last. He remembered those final moments before the wights finally fell and he heard her scream cut short by the onslaught. Neither he nor Podrick could get to her. That is when he pleaded with the Gods. _Please spare her. Please let her live._

Now, Jaime kept thanking the Gods for answering his plea.

“Ser Jaime.”

Brienne’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. They had reached the courtyard of the guesthouse, rubble was everywhere, and they were alone, save for a number of dead wights and a Stark bannerman who Brienne was crouched next to. The man’s leg was pinned by fallen debris and his chainmail soaked in blood from a deep wound at the side of his stomach. His eyes were closed as he groaned in pain.

“I think I’ll be able to lift the rubble. You need to pull him out when I do.”

Jaime nodded and positioned himself beside the man. Just as he attempted to wrap his left arm under the man’s shoulder, the Stark bannerman’s eyes opened with a start and pushed Jaime’s arm away.

“No Lannister will touch me,” he gritted through his teeth.

“This Lannister is trying to save your life,” Jaime snapped.

“Those who are rescuing survivors will not reach this part of Winterfell for some time,” Brienne added, “I fear you may bleed out. Please let us help you.”

If that man had any strength left, Jaime knew that he would have taken his chances with someone else finding him before letting his sworn enemy rescue him. But he looked down at his wound, looked at Jaime before finally resting his eyes on Brienne.

“Get on with it then.”

Together, both Brienne and Jaime freed the Stark bannerman from the rubble. As they took a moment to gather their breath, Podrick made his way towards them from across the courtyard.

“Ser Brienne. Ser Jaime. Lady Sansa told me you were on your way to the Guesthouse to collect some linen. I am here to assist you.” Jaime noticed the man looked puzzled at the mention of Brienne’s title and couldn’t help the feeling of pride that bubbled in his heart. He knew that soon, everyone in the North and hopefully the South would learn of the newest knight of the Seven Kingdoms, Ser Brienne of Tarth.

“Thank you, Pod. I think it may be better for you to help this man to a maester, so his wounds can be tended to.”

“Very good, Ser. I did see a maester by the kitchens.”

As Pod and Jaime helped the man to his feet, Brienne asked, “Was Lady Stark alone?”

He hesitated before answering, “She was helping the survivors near the northern gates but no one was accompanying her if that’s what you wanted to know.”

Jaime now understood Brienne’s question and spoke up. “Ser Brienne, did you want to be with Lady Stark? I can get the linen myself.”

Brienne didn’t answer, and the silence that followed was accompanied by a blush settling in her cheeks. Jaime felt his heartbeat quicken as the silence stretched. _Does she wish to stay with me?_

“It is no trouble, Ser Jaime,” said Pod, “As soon as I hand him over to the maester, I will find and stay by Lady Stark’s side until you arrive.” Not waiting for a reply, Pod left with his charge and the two knights remained in the guesthouse’s courtyard alone.

The moment after the two men disappeared from view, Jaime looked back at Brienne. Her eyes were already fixed on him. Not knowing what to say, he took a step closer. The movement snapped Brienne out of her trance. She turned and walked away. One step, two, three steps, four. Her strides were long and quick. But he wanted to say something. So, he caught up, reached out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped. To Jaime’s surprise, she made no attempt to break free from his grasp.  He thought she may be in shock. She did not turn to him, so her arm was held in the space between them like a tether. As he felt his heart beat quicken in time to the pulse he felt at her wrist, any words he knew struggled to come out. All except her name.

“Brienne,” he whispered. He could hear her softly let out a breath of air. As she turned, he noticed the dents and scratches that blemished her blue armour and the mud in her hair. His gaze travelled down to her blood-stained hands.

“Both hands are bloody, dirty. Blood would stain the sheets,” he said, as his mind only allowed him to speak five words at a time, before he needed to think of his next words, “We should wash them well. Before we get the linen.”

Brienne looked down at his hand that held hers. Now worried, Jaime let go.

“You’re right,” She said meeting his eyes, “I did have Podrick leave a wash basin filled in my room before we joined you and your brother in the hall last night.”

“Lead the way.”

Once again, Jaime followed her. In silence, just as he did before. Yet, now he paid close attention to the path on which they walked on. Back through the courtyard. Behind the Great Hall and the stables. Through the archway. They arrived at a small stone building that was adjacent to the building where Jaime knew the Stark family slept. Jaime assumed she would sleep close by to Lady Sansa as a matter of precaution. Both buildings seemed fairly untouched from the night’s horror. He followed her into her building and they climbed the narrow stairs to the landing just outside her door.

_Do I follow her in?_

She opened her door and immediately headed for the basin in her small washroom, disappearing from his view.

_No, I’m going to wait by the door._

He could hear the water slosh around in the basin but is then surprised to see Brienne carry the basin to a small round table the end of her bed.

As she set the basin down and soaked a small square cloth in the water, she looked at Jaime.

“The water is cold. Almost like ice. You can wash your hands too,” She said, before she added in a soft voice, “Only if you want too.”

“Do you mind if I wash my face too?” he asked as he approached, “I feel the mud and blood.”

At the same time, they put their hands into the water and gasped. The hair rose on his arms as the cold grasped onto his hand.

“K- Keep moving your fingers,” she stuttered as she rubbed her hands together under the water’s surface, “Wash them quickly.” He washed the blood and dirt from his fingers as best as he could before rubbing off the dried blood from his golden hand.

“Let me wipe your face.” She said as she wrung out the cloth.

“Brienne, I can-”

“Let me.”

As she washed his face, Jaime noticed her eyes. Those breath-taking blue eyes. She inspected his face delicately yet methodically, as if she wished to memorise each part of it. So he did the same with hers. Jaime couldn’t help but notice the way her eyebrows came together in concentration. Especially when she washed the blood and dirt from his jaw. Whenever her callous fingers made contact with his skin, the ghosts of its touch tingled. When she finished, she dropped the dirty cloth into the water and then, moved his hair away from his eyes. Their eyes met.

“We should probably find those sheets for Lady Stark.”

The journey back to the guesthouse was longer than he remembered but just as quiet. All except for the thoughts that bubbled around in his mind.

_We should never have left that room. We should have stayed there longer. I should have started a fire to help her warm her hands. I should have told her how relieved I am that she survived. I should have hugged her. I should have kissed her. No one would think we’d be there. We could have spent hours there. Together. No. Wait. Would she want me to kiss her? What would have happened if she didn’t want the kiss? Would she ever speak to me again? I don’t know if I could handle losing her. Maybe it is better that I didn’t._

“We should start at the back. You take the shelves on the left. I’ll take the ones on the right. Only carry what you can, we can make several trips.”

Her words took him away from his thoughts, once again. They had arrived at a long storeroom, filled with the simple linens that Lady Sansa requested. Half way into the old storeroom was a wooden trolley, dusted with cobwebs.

Jaime began to push the trolley to the end of the storeroom. The sound of the wooden wheels on the stone floor echoed around the room. As he walked further and further into the storeroom, Brienne followed closely behind. The narrow windows lined the wall, letting the early morning light shine into the room at equal distances. One by one, he started to pull the sheets into his arms and onto the trolley. Brienne did the same. The linen was stacked high.

_One more pile of sheets should be enough._

He started to pull down the sheets.

“Jaime?” Brienne whispered.

Jaime turned.

 “Yes, Bri-”

Brienne had dropped the sheets she had been holding and her hands held his face in place as she planted a delicate kiss onto his lips. Her hands let go, she stepped back.

_She kissed me._

Jaime could see the blood rushed to her cheeks and her sapphire-like eyes grow wide.

“I- I- I apologise,” she began, “I don’t kn-”

It was his turn to drop the sheets and step towards her. Holding her face in the same way she did for him, he kissed her back. The first was just as delicate as hers. But instead of letting her go, he used his thumb to caress her cheek and smile. Then he showered her with a collection of pecks and kisses, some that lingered on her lips and her face with a delicacy to match and others that were filled with desire. He finished once he pressed his forehead against hers.

“Don’t you ever apologise for kissing me. The gods know how much I wanted to kiss you. Only I was afraid. Afraid that you did not wish to step over that line. The old gods and the new only know how much I want you right now, but I won’t do anything unless you want me to. Not until you’re truly ready Brienne. Please know that I will not be disappointed if you want me to wait,” he declared.

They stood there, with their foreheads pressed against each other. The only sound was of their shared breath.

Brienne pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, “Thank you, Jaime. Do you mind waiting a little while longer?”

He kissed her forehead once more and smiled. “You are okay with kissing, right?”

Brienne laughed. The sound of her laughter warmed his heart and soul. “Yes Jaime, I am okay with kissing.”  Suddenly Brienne’s face turned red at a thought she had, before she exclaimed, “IN PRIVATE! WE CAN ONLY KISS IN PRIVATE!”

It was now Jaime’s turn to laugh.

 “We best get these sheets to the Great Hall quickly,” he said as he chuckled, “Then we can come back for more sheets and kisses.”

**Author's Note:**

> This had a very misleading title. Sorry. :) I wanted their first kiss to just be purely them and not be fuelled by Dornish wine. Also, not that anyone cares but I was seriously channelling Barbossa "JUST KISS" from PotC3 while writing this entire thing.


End file.
